Padres por Error
by xXLovelyRose95Xx
Summary: Leorio y Kurapika quedaron perplejos por el relato, lo que menos esperaban ver, o mejor dicho...lo que NUNCA esperaron ver, era a Gon y Killua cargando un bebé. Killugon con mención de Leopika. Advertencia: Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_Le agradezco a mi loca amigucha Zombiezul que se tomo el tiempo de leer el fic para que pudiera estar tranquila que no tenia errores/confusiones a la hora de leerlo ;w;._

 _Este fic lo tengo hace unos meses dando vueltas y finalmente tome coraje para subirlo, la verdad no se que rumbo tomara ni que tantos capítulos tendrá así que nomas me queda decirle que espero que lo disfruten y perdón los errores gramaticales._

 _(_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕)_ _ﾉ_ _*:･ﾟ✧_ _Hunter x Hunter propiedad de Togashi que dios quiera salga de Hiatus pronto._

 _El Fan Kid de Killugon es el único de mi propiedad._

 _Eso me recuerda, a veces soy de hacer FanArt de lo que escribo o dibujar alguna escena, si alguien quiere ver puede ir a mi Tumblr " **xxlovelyrose95xxartbook** " tag " **hxh** "._

* * *

 **Pareja:** GonKillu  & posible mención de Leopika en el futuro.

 **Clasificación:** T / Canon-Divergencia / Mpreg / Aged-Up!Killugon / FanKid.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

-…¡s _i!, hay una manera, Killua._ -chasqueo los dedos un joven de cabello puntiagudo contento por haber encontrado una solución para su "dilema". Le dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro _-¿recuerdas la carta que nos dio el grupo de Asta?._

Frunsio el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre, esa chica realmente lo había sacado de quicios tratándolo de ignorante. Pensó unos segundos agitando suavemente su vaso de vino tratando de recordar las cartas que les habían dado. - _Mmm…¿Pregnancy Stones?_ \- rió en voz baja, el alcohol lo ponía más alegre de lo que normalmente podría estar bajo situaciones normales - _No me digas que crees en eso Gon-_ le pregunto antes de beber un poco de aquel dulce liquido rojizo.

El joven nombrado asintió sin dudarlo - _Ging me dijo que todos los efectos de las cartas son reales…-_ levanto el dedo indice de su mano derecha -… _recuerda que Hisoka nos dijo que este es el mundo real y no un simple vídeo juego_ -. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del más alto con solo recordar al dueño de aquel nombre.

No importa que tan real fuera Greed Island, Killua se negaba a creer que fuera posible que alguien, rompiendo toda ley biologica, pudiera terminar embarazado por cargar una maldita roca un mes.

Bebió lo que le quedaba de vino, habían estado bebiendo desde hacia una hora. Su amigo seguía mirándolo sin quitarle los ojos de encima esperando una confirmación para intentarlo o al menos que dijera una buena escusa de porque no funcionaria.

- _Y bien…Killua_ \- apretó la tela del pantalón verde que cubría sus rodillas mientras miraba con determinación. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas como efecto secundario del alcohol que habían estado consumiendo - _¿Lo intentamos?._

Suspiro, si había algo que había aprendido luego de estar tantos años a su lado, era que cuando algo cruzaba la mente de Gon Freecks nada ni nadie podía hacerle cambiara de opinión. " _¿Cómo demonios termine en esta situación?"_ pensó apoyando su rostro en su mano libre. El alcohol había nublado su mente, con suerte podía recordar algunos fragmentos de su conversación.

- _Esta bien, pero si no funciona me debes diez cajas de chocorobo-kun_ \- finalmente respondió. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que él tendría la razón.

* * *

- _Y eso fue lo que paso…Killua casi se desmayo luego de ver que la carta_ _ **si**_ _había funcionado_ \- comento entre suaves risitas mientras se mecía de atrás hacia adelante para arrullar a la pequeña criatura que tenia en sus brazos.

Sus dos amigos más viejos estaban perplejos por su relato, lo que menos esperaban…o mejor dicho, lo que nunca esperaron ver cuando los dos menores volvieran de Greed Island, era verlos con un bebé.

Una perfecta mezcla de ambos. Cabello blanco, piel bronceada y ojos violeta que, de acuerdo con Killua, eran heredados de su abuelo Zeno, pero con un brillo especial sacado de Gon.

- _Realmente me sorprenden cada vez que nos encontramos…_ \- el mayor de ellos comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una gota de sudor rodaba por su rostro. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, había estado preocupado luego de que sus amigos se había tardado más de lo esperado en volver. Ya había tenido suficiente con Kurapika cuando, años atrás, no respondía sus llamadas por estar ocupado en la búsqueda de los ojos carmesí de su clan. - _¿Quién más sabe sobre esto?._

- _Mito-san y Alluka, todavía no tuvimos tiempo de darles la noticia a los demás_ \- se sentó en el sofá frente a sus amigos - _…o, Elena nos vio cuando salimos del juego, así que seguramente los amigos de Ging e incluso Ging sepan ahora también_ -. Una suave risa escapo de sus labios al recordarla felicitándolos por el recién nacido y la cara de,su ahora amante, roja por la vergüenza.

El susodicho entro a la habitación con dos tazas de café recién preparado para el ahora médico y el kurata – _Aniki no apareció, por lo que supongo que no se entero…todavía_ -. Les entrego uno a cada uno y se sentó al lado de Gon dirigiéndole una mirada al pequeño bulto en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba suavemente su cabello esponjoso - _Con un nuevo heredero que cumple con la principal condición para estar a cargo del negocio familiar…no dudaran en querer ponerle las manos encima._

Gon apretó suavemente la sabana que cubría al recién nacido, Leorio trago grueso y Kurapika apenas mostró reacción alguna ante la afirmación del ex-asesino. Después de ver de todo lo que eran capaz de hacer los Zoldycks, su mentalidad y la forma de vivir que llevaban en la Montaña Kukuroo, no se sorprendía de nada que tuviera que ver con ellos. - _En otras palabras, posiblemente te mataran a ti también si es necesario para obtener a su nueva_ _ **"marioneta sin emociones"**_ _ya que no cumples más con sus_ _expectativas_ \- dijo sin rodeos, esconder la realidad de los hechos era inútil y los cuatros que estaban en el departamento lo sabían muy bien.

El kurata miro el pequeño vapor que salia de su taza– _Esconderse no es una opción, tarde o temprano los encontraran. Solo tienen dos opciones…_ \- saco su mirada del café y la dirigió hacia sus dos amigos mas jóvenes –… _luchar contra la familia de Killua en el momento que hagan su movimiento para llevarse a su hijo o...llegar a algún acuerdo donde ambas partes estén conformes_.

 _-¿Llegar a un acuerdo?...¡no puedes estar hablando enserio!_ \- grito el médico incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir el rubio. El pequeño comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Gon, el fuerte grito de Leorio lo había despertado. – _Sabes lo que paso la última vez que Killua le pidió algo a su familia…¡no se puede hacer tratos con ellos, lo terminarían volteando a su favor de una u otra manera!._

Un gemido de irritación salio de los labios del bebé, el moreno inmediatamente comenzó a mecerlo y tararear en voz baja para poder calmarlo antes de que comenzara con su llanto mientras que Killua le dirigía una mirada asesina.

- _Leorio…baja la voz_ \- dijo Kurapika en voz baja para no alterar más al menor – _Se muy bien lo que paso y que no es la mejor opción, pero es mejor que estar huyendo cada vez que perciban el aura de algún familiar de Killua y terminar en una batalla a muerte donde no sabemos que lado ganara_ explico conteniéndose lo más que pudo para no levantar la voz.

- _Kurapika tiene razón…_ \- hablo Gon finalmente. Él sabia que su compañero preferiría evitar cualquier pelea a muerte con su familia. Aunque no se lo admitiera les guardaba un poco de cariño, era inevitable, después de todo era su familia. – _Estoy seguro de que preferirán llegar a un acuerdo antes de hacerle algo a Killua._

- _Bien...saben que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea_ \- comentó el mayor con una suave sonrisa. Esta vez se encargaría personalmente de estar ahí y ayudarlos cuando más lo necesitaran.

- _Mi opinión es la misma que Leorio…lo que necesiten solo deben decirlo y nos encargaremos de ello_ \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y tomo un sorbo del café que ya se había enfriado.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro – _Ya que lo mencionan, hay algo que ahora necesitamos_ …- el médico y el kurata prestaban suma atención.

-… _Y no hay nadie que pueda ocupar ese lugar más que ustedes_ …- agrego Gon con una gran sonrisa -… _¡Queremos que sean los padrinos de Mizuki!._


	2. Chapter 2

El ruido de un llanto proveniente del centro de la cama que compartían los despertó. Su pequeño hijo se encontraba llorando y, por la manera en la que lo hacía, sabían que no era solamente porque su hora de comer había llegado.

- _Voy a calentar el agua_ \- dijo Gon mientras se dirigía lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina intentando hacer el menor de los ruidos para no despertar a Kurapika y Leorio quienes se encontraban en las habitaciones continuas. – ** _¡Kso!_** \- se quejo en voz baja al sentir las heladas cerámicas bajo sus pies. Ahora mismo deseaba tener un par de medias puestas.

Una vez que Gon abandono la habitación, el albino, de mala gana, salio de entre las suaves y calientes mantas para verificar si Mizuki necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

Cargo al menor en su brazo derecho y camino hasta el pequeño mueble que usaban para cambiarlo. - _Espero que esta vez no me mees de nuevo…-_ un recuerdo de sus manos cubiertas de liquido amarillento paso por su mente. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que era su hijo, un bebé de apenas unos días y de que lo miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos que había heredado de Gon, hubiera salido volando por la ventana.

Lo apoyo suavemente sobre una manta que había doblada sobre el susodicho mueble y comenzó a sacarle su ropa inferior.

Un aroma desagradable golpeo la nariz del ex-asesino una vez que solamente le quedaba desabrochar el pañal.

" _Maldito..."._

Ahora sabía porque su compañero había salido tan apresuradamente de la cama.

Gracias a su olfato super desarrollado, Gon se había dado cuenta que Mizuki se había hecho del dos y se escapo antes de tener que lidiar con el cambio de pañales.

Comenzó a cambiarlo lo más rápido que podía, no quería que agarrara algún resfriado a tan temprana edad.

El pequeño comenzó a retorcerse una vez que sintió las manos de Killua contra su piel. Normalmente era Gon quien lo cambiaba ya que su temperatura corporal, comparada a la de su amante, era baja y le daba escalofríos.

– _No te muevas tanto que solo tardare más._

Tardo unos minutos más de lo esperado, pero finalmente logro limpiarlo y ponerle un pañal limpio.

Volvió a colocar la ropita color verde que le había comprado Gon en Greed Island. Realmente se había emocionado comprando todo lo necesario cuando las dos piedras que nombraba la carta habían aparecido frente a ellos.

* * *

 ** _9 meses atrás…_**

-… _Mito-san me dijo que necesitaremos todo esto_ …-le mostró una larga lista con varias cosas anotadas.

Durante el mes que Killua había estado cargando la odiosa piedra, Gon había salido del juego para preguntarle a su tía todo lo relacionado con los bebes a sus espaldas.

– _Vamos, Killua, hay unas tiendas no muy lejos de aquí._

El joven de cabello blanco no sabía si estaba más sorprendido de que su compañero ya había hecho la lista de las cosas que iban a necesitar o de que le había dicho a Mito-san, **y por ende** a su hermanita, sobre su condición actual sin decirle nada hasta ahora.

Gon comenzó a tirar del brazo de Killua para guiarlo hasta una de las tiendas que había visto-… _oh, cierto…Alluka había dicho que le avisemos ni bien salgamos de Greed Island._

El ex-asesino solo respondió con en voz baja un " _Si_ " todavía tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si la carta había funcionado, **_rompiendo toda lógica biológica_** …¿eso significaba que tendría que soportar también los síntomas que normalmente tenían las mujeres?.

 _"Náuseas, cansancio, cambios de humor…"_

Entraron a la primer tienda que había en su camino. Gon soltó su brazo y fue hasta el mostrador para poder comenzar con las compras.

 _"…eso es algo con lo que puedo lidiar_ ".

Dirigió su mirada a Gon quien ya se encontraba intercambiando palabras con el dueño. De toda la conversación lo único alcanzo a oír fue un " **sera un varón** ".

 _"Aversión a algunos alimentos…mientras no sea hacia los chocorobo-kuns no habrá problema"._ El solo hecho de pensar que podría pasar 9 meses sin su precioso chocolate lo asustaba. Trago nerviosamente.

El comerciante saco de las estanterías un par de prendas color azul claro y otras color verde manzana, Gon inmediatamente se dirigió a mirar estas últimas.

 _" Ganas frecuentes de ir al baño…va a ser molesto pero nada más que eso."_

- _Mira Killua, ¿no es lindo?…-_ le mostró una pequeña prenda blanca con detalles en verde-… _me encantan las manzanas que tiene dibujada._

Una imagen de Hisoka diciendo " _Apple-chan_ " apareció en su mente al mismo tiempo que un fuerte escalofrió recorría toda su espalda. Estuvo por decirle que eligiera otro, pero el rostro alegre de Gon se lo impidió.

– _Si…lleva ese._

El joven sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su aprobación y dejo la prenda separada del resto para seguir en busca de otras más.

 _"…Esta super emocionado...y ni siquiera es el primer mes…"_ suspiro mientras sonreía.

 _Ese era el Gon que amaba._

* * *

Levanto a Mizuki nuevamente y se acomodo contra el respaldar de la cama para esperar que Gon trajera la mamadera.

Agarro el teléfono celular que tenia en la mesita de luz y miro la hora, en menos de media hora serian las cuatro de la mañana.

Volvió a dejarlo en su lugar y con su mano ahora libre comenzó a palmear suavemente la parte donde se encontraba el pañal del bebé mientras tarareaba.

- _Unas horas más y conocerás a tu tías Alluka y Nanika, y también a tu abuela Mito-san_.

Mizuki se quejo en voz baja mientras llevaba su pequeña manito hasta la boca. El albino sonrió y comenzó a dibujar círculos en sus mejillas con el pulgar a lo que el menor cerro los ojos disfrutando de la suave caricia.

" _Me pregunto que tanto habrán cambiado en estos meses_ ".


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows...mil perdones por el retraso, tenia el archivo en la Netbook del Gobierno y justo me quede sin arranques así que tuve que esperar para que me la desbloqueen, para colmo me dieron una que no era mía._

 _En fin, la haré corta, espero que lo disfruten y perdón si hay errores, lo revise al tun-tun porque ya me tengo que acostar...¡oh!, y que Mito o Ging no me quedaran OOC (Fuera de Personaje) ya que fue lo mas difícil de este capitulo._

* * *

9 meses atrás...

La joven pareja había pasado todo el día yendo de tienda en tienda en busca de toda la ropa necesaria para los primeros meses de su futuro hijo. Para sorpresa del albino, habían terminado comprado más de lo que había supuesto. Nunca se había esperado que alguien como Gon,que **con suerte** una que otra vez vestía algo diferente para variar, pudiera llegar a comprar tanto.

"…¿Killua cual deberíamos llevar?...Este a rayas o este liso?…¡oh!...¡mira este tiene un dibujo de un FoxBear!...¿Neee, Killua cual llevamos?...".

Si no hubiera porque le había dicho que llevara todos, ahora mismo seguirían en la tienda con Gon intentando descifrar cual se vería mejor en el bebé en vez de estar caminando rumbo al hotel donde se comenzarían a hospedar,por insistencia del moreno, cargando una bolsa enorme cada uno.

Caminaban en silencio observando el bello atardecer que daba paso a el estrellado cielo nocturno, cada uno estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para romperlo.

Oh al menos eso iba siendo así hasta que Gon hablo.

-Nee...Killua- el nombrado le dirigió la mirada-Gracias.

-¿Eh?...-dejo de caminar, ese agradecimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa-...¿por qué me agradeces?...-no tenia la mínima idea de lo que había hecho para que sintiera gratitud.

Detuvo su paso sin quitar la mirada del frente–Por decidir seguir con esto…podrías haber buscado a alguno de los amigos de Ging para que te quitara el efecto de la carta o algún exorcista de Nen-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían suavemente de un tono rosado-...pero no lo hiciste.

-No es como si pudiera mirar hacia otro lado y hacerlo-fuera algo natural o hecho con Nen, no tenía la mínima intención de agregar a su "hijo con Gon" a la lista de personas que había asesinado.

"...además...tampoco es como si...nunca hubiera pensado en tener una familia contigo…".

No lo dijo, pero con solo observar su rostro el moreno lo supo. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras su sonrisa aumentaba-…me alegra que quisieras tener un hijo conmigo.

* * *

Paso suavemente su dedo indice por las mejillas de Gon mientras lo observaba dormir plácidamente. Ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana y todos menos el moreno ya se encontraban levantados desde hacia media hora.

Tiempo atrás algo así lo hubiera sorprendido, Gon era quien siempre se despertaba primero a primera hora lleno de energía, pero desde que Mizuki había nacido, no había podido dormir bien. Killua sabía que la mayor razón era porque había querido encargarse del menor por si solo para que él pudiera tener un mejor descanso.

-Gon…- comenzó a picarle la frente-…despierta~.

Un quejido escapo de los labios del chico de pelo azabache mientras levantaba las mantas en un intento fallido de ocultarse bajo ellas para evitar que pudiera seguir picandolo.

-Vamos Gon…ya van a ser las nueve.

El rostro somnoliento del joven se asomo nuevamente. Bostezo y se sentó apoyándose contra el respaldar de la cama mientras se refregaba los ojos.–¿Dónde esta Mizu?- dijo al notar la ausencia del menor a su lado.

-Esta con Kurapika…- se levanto colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su buzo-…ya comió y Leorio esta preparando el desayuno…-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-…solo falta que te cambies para que podemos desayunar e ir a comprar la comida para hoy.

-Okay…hey Killua…-se detuvo y lo miro, pero antes de que pudiera pregunta que era lo que quería, un suave beso en los labios lo cayo a la vez que sentía dos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban. –Buenos días.

Desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban–Buenos días...

Gon se rió entre dientes, a pesar de que hacía varios meses de que su relación se había establecido, al albino le costaba acostumbrarse a aquellos pequeños nuevos detalles.

Eso le daba ternura, era un lado que solo él podía ver...y pensaba mantenerlo así.

* * *

El nutritivo desayuno preparado por Leorio paso entre charlas sobre diferentes anécdotas y divertidas historias que habían pasado cada uno durante los meses que no se habían visto. Después, fueron a el mercado a compraron todos los víveres necesarios para el día y una vez que los dejaron en el departamento, se encaminaron rumbo al aeropuerto para esperar la llegada de Mito y Alluka.

-¡No puedo esperar a que Mito-san los conozca!-Gon era el más emocionado de todos, estaba ansioso por poder finalmente presentarle a su tía a sus otros dos amigos, aunque su alegría decayó en un momento al recordar que su bisabuela no estaría allí.

Ella había fallecido hace casi dos años, era la razón por la cual la hermana de Killua había pasado de estar con Palm a ir a vivir con su tía a Whale Island.

Suspiro y quito cualquier señal de tristeza que pudiera tener su rostro, no quería que sus amigos o su tía lo notaran-Estoy seguro que le agradaran.

-Seguramente...si es que es todo lo contrario a lo que es tu padr-. Un golpe en el brazo por parte de Kurapika le impidió terminar lo que iba a decir. Estaba por exigirle una explicación pero al ver la mirada de"Cuida lo que dices"que le daba el Kurata se cayo.

Gon no se sintió en lo más mínimo molesto por el comentario del mayor, todo lo contrario, lo que había dicho había dado pie a que él pudiera contar más cosas sobre lo buena que era su tía.

Media hora más paso hasta que finalmente el dirigible llego. Un gran grupo de personas bajo del vuelo, aparentemente varios de ellos volvían de sus vacaciones, lo que les complico encontrar a las dos mujeres entre tanta multitud.

Luego de unos minutos, Leorio fue el primero del grupo en avistar a una mujer de cabello anaranjado siendo acompañada por la hermana del albino. -Creo que ya llegaron-dijo señalando la dirección en donde las había visto.

Los tres miraron rápidamente en la dirección que indicaba el médico, y de un salto, Gon fue levanto corriendo de su asiento hasta donde estaba su tía mientras agitando sus brazos.

-¡Mito-san!-al oír su nombre, la mujer sonrió, había extrañado escuchar la voz de su querido sobrino. El moreno la abrazo conteniendo lo más que pudo su fuerza para no lastimarla.

-...¡Hola Alluka!…¡Me alegra que hayan podido venir, dejenmen llevar sus cosas!- dijo agarrando sus maletas sin darles tiempo a que estas pudieran negarse.

-Entonces…¿donde esta mi pequeño nieto?-pregunto entusiasmada. Tanto ella como Alluka habían estado esperando desde el momento que Gon les había dado la noticia.

El moreno les señalo con la mirada al albino cargando a Mizuki junto a sus otros dos amigos esperándolos donde estaban los asientos. Al segundo de ver a su hermano, la joven Zoldyck salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que Alluka se alejo lo suficiente, Mito decidió contarle a Gon sobre su breve encuentro con Ging en una de sus paradas. El joven de cabello azabache escucho atentamente sin decir una palabra todo el relato de su tía.

Como había supuesto, su padre ya se había enterado y ahora por su tía, sabía de la pequeña fiesta de presentación que iban a darle con todos sus amigos. Con rabia que intentaba contener apretando sus puños, le contó que no iba asistir porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer -...no se que puede ser más importante que ir a conocer a tu nieto!.

Eso tampoco lo sorprendió, en todo el tiempo que se la había pasado conociendo a Ging, había aprendido que no era el tipo de persona que dejaba sus objetivos de lado para atender a los demás -Seguramente encontró alguna otra ruina que reconstruir.

Mito respiro hondo para calmarse, su primo de verdad la sacaba-…de todos modos…dijo que en otro momento pasaría a conocerlo- el moreno sonrió.

-…¡Mito-san mira, mira!, ¿no es adorable?-el enojo en la cara de la mujer paso a ser estar adornado de alegría al ver a Alluka cargando al nuevo integrante de su familia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**9 meses atrás...**_

No había pensado en las consecuencias. Estaba tan confiado en que la carta no funcionaria y con su mente tan nublada a causa del alcohol que ni se había molestado en hacerlo.

Primera vez que se confiaba ciegamente y no considerar la posibilidad de lo que pudiera ocurrir, y el universo decidía hacerle ver que estaba equivocado.

 _Ahora quería matarse por no haberse detenido a pensar un solo segundo._

 **Él debería** haber considerado una posibilidad de que pudiera estar equivocado y que esto pasara... **debería** haberse puesto a pensar que esto causaría muchos problemas.

Su familia ya quería matar a Gon por el solo hecho de ser su amigo, ahora con esto el matarlo no sería un castigo suficiente, _sobre todo para su madre e Illumi._

El albino se levantó la musculosa y miró su vientre todavía achatado sin ninguna señal evidente.

Una criatura que había creado junto a Gon dentro de poco comenzaría a notarse.

Una pequeño bebé que además de traer un montón de felicidad también traería un montón de problemas juntos.

Pero no le importaba, si tenía que huir toda su maldita vida para protegerlo lo haría con tal de que no sufriera todo lo que él había tenido que sufrir para lograr ser el mejor asesino de la familia Zoldyck... _ **o...para que no puedan matarlo.**_

Si no se habían tocado el corazón con Alluka, con su hijo podían volver a hacer lo mismo sin ningún problema.

" _Tendrán que matarme antes de poder ponerle un solo dedo encima..._ " Pensó colocando su mano libre sobre su vientre.

Un flash repentino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había estado tan concentrado que había bajado la guardia y no se había percatado de que Gon ya había vuelto.

- _Perdón Killua, te veías tan adorable y maternal que no pude resistirme_ -se disculpó.

- _Sabes...preferiría que usaras la palabra paternal...ser tratado de madre se siente muy..._ _ **raro**_ -dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos para dejar de ver las pequeñas manchas circulares que causaban los flashes.

- _Okay~_

-. _..¿Qué haces con esa cámara?_ -preguntó al notar el dicho artefacto en sus manos.

- _La compre para sacar fotos..._ -la mirada del moreno se dirigió al suelo- _...pensé que sería bueno tener un álbum de recuerdos de momentos como este...No te molesta, ¿verdad?_ -Sus ojos color chocolate lo observaron esperando una aprobación a su idea.

- _...Mientras no saques fotos vergonzosas._

La sonrisa de Gon se amplió al instante y sin dudarlo un segundo lo abrazó estrechamente-¡Gracias Killua!...prometo no sacarte ninguna foto que te avergüence.

* * *

 _ **-¡GON, TE DIJE QUE BORRARAS ESA MALDITA FOTO!**_

Los gritos de Gon y Killua, más el plus de Leorio diciendo " _¡Parecías una_ _ballena_ _Killua!_ " mientras se cagaba de risa se escuchaba en casi todo el hotel.

Al parecer, la joven pareja había entrado a discutir luego de que el moreno le enseñara a Leorio una foto " _vergonzosa_ " del albino a los nueve meses de gestación.

Según el afectado, se suponía que **ya había sido eliminada** en el mismo momento que la había tomado, pero por lo visto era una mentira piadosa de su pareja que había decidido conservar la foto ya que consideraba que se veía bien en ella.

El griterío no cesó hasta que se escuchó una cuarta voz, femenina, diciéndoles que dejaran de comportarse como niños por una estupida foto, que solo estaban haciendo que un tal ' _Mizuki_ ' se pusiera de mal humor.

- _¡...son más de las once de la noche, mucha gente en este edificio mañana tiene que trabajar a diferencia suya!_ \- les sermoneo Mito.

Ambos adolescentes ya entrando a ser adultos se callaron de inmediato,sabían que tenía razón, pero Gon seguía sin querer borrar la dicha foto, y Killua queriendo eliminarla para siempre.

Finalmente la foto terminó siendo borrada por el albino quien, usando toda su velocidad y agilidad, la había eliminado de la papelera de la Notebook en el momento en que Mito les dio la espalda para volver a la cocina.

 _-¡Killu-!_

 _-¡Gon!_ -le advirtió Mito.

El joven de ojos celestes le dirigió una sonrisa felina de satisfacción, había ganado la guerra.

- _Para que lo sepas, tengo varias copias...y nunca las encontrarás._

 _ **O**_ _,_ eso habia creido.

- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _-Jamas podras borrar esa foto~_ -le saco la lengua.

Antes de que los vecinos se dieran cuenta, el griterío había comenzó nuevamente mucho antes de lo que hubieran querido, con el agregado de nuevas voces que intentaban calmar a las dos más chillonas.

 _Esa noche todos maldijeron a la odiosa foto y los ocupantes de la habitación 403._

* * *

La segunda mitad de este capítulo anteriormente iba a ir en el capítulo 3, pero luego se me ocurrió la primera mitad de este y decidí mejor sacarlo y subirlo a los dos juntos como un capítulo diferente.

También, tuve que acortarlo ya que, como dice el titulo, en este capítulo tanto en el Flashback como la otra parte tenían en común el tema de la 'foto', y la parte que corte no tenía nada sobre fotografías e iba a quedar medio colgado XD.

Oh, por cierto, decidí hacer unos drabbles relacionados con este fic...dentro de unos minutos subiré el primero...para el que quiera leerlos podra encontrarlos aquí- /series/341623


	5. Chapter 5

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favs ;w;. Realmente los aprecio._**

 _Mil perdones por no actualizar en estos meses, estuve con bastantes problemas y con poco tiempo para revisar rápidamente el fic._ _EN FIN, ¡espero que disfruten este capitulo!_

* * *

 ** _9 meses atrás..._**

Les había costado casi la mitad de su dinero ahorrado, pero había valido la pena. El pequeño libro de no más de 30 páginas tenía toda la información que necesitaban.

Los datos que proporcionaba cubrían desde los síntomas que podían presentarse hasta los lugares donde podían comprar todo lo necesario tanto para el bebé como para quien lo llevaría los nueve meses, incluso tenía una página completa sobre quien era el doctor que se encargaba del seguimiento y el parto de quienes usaban la carta _Pregnancy Stones_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del albino al leer la palabra _parto._ Para su suerte todavía le faltaban alrededor de nueve meses para llegar hasta esa etapa.

 _-...Mira Killua aquí dice que a partir de la sexta semana ya podremos verlo-_ señalo entusiasmado una pequeña sección que hablaba resumidamente sobre las ecografías _-...ya pasaron casi dos semanas...así que eso sería...-_ comenzó a contar con su mano libre.

 _-Aproximadamente...casi a fin de mes del mes que viene._

 _-¡¿Enserio?!...entonces sacare un turno_ _ **ahora mismo**_ -comenzó a marcar uno de los dos números que daba el pequeño libro _-...da ocupado...-_ colgó _-...¿cual es el otro numero?..._

 _-Cálmate...dudo que haya mucha gente que haya usado esa carta...además faltan más de cuatro semanas...hay tiempo_...-siguió leyendo la siguiente sección que hablaba sobre la lactancia. Explicaba lo importante que era y con que podía suplantarse en caso de no tenerla.

 _-Tal vez, pero necesitas un turno para revisión...-_ volteo la página para ver cual era el otro número telefónico.

 _-¿Eh?._

 _-Hay que ver que todo vaya bien con el bebé y que nos diga que hay que hacer para evitar que algo malo pase...además de que estudios debes hacerte._

 _-Para eso_ _ **compramos este libro**_ _...-_ busco rápidamente la sección de cuidados en los primeros meses _-...aquí dice todo lo que tenemos que hacer...¡no voy a ir con ningún_ _ **tonto personaje de RPG**_ _para que nos diga la_ _ **misma mierda**_ _que dice aquí!._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _-' Estúpido Gon_ _, y su_ _ **estúpida cara de perrito mojado manipuladora' -**_ ya no sabía como esconderse tras un pequeño folleto sobre las etapas del embarazo. Sabía que eran personajes de RPG programados para otorgar un poco de información a quienes no tuvieran el dinero necesario para comprar el libro, pero igualmente lo ponían nervioso.

Gon, por su parte, escuchaba atentamente hasta el ultimo detalle a la vez que lo anotaba en una pequeña agenda. Ahora mismo se encontraba anotando algunos consejos sobre como prevenir las estrías.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió para dejar salir a la pareja que había entrado anteriormente seguidos del médico que nombrara el libro. El dicho personaje despidió a la pareja cortésmente y paso a mirar la lista de pacientes - _Freecks._

" _Finalmente_ " pensó el albino a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

 _-_ _ **¡Aquí!**_ _...-_ levanto su mano entusiasta-... _muchas gracias por sus consejos...-_ les agradeció a las mujeres antes de levantarse de su asiento y pasar al consultorio junto a Killua.

* * *

Un bostezo escapo de sus labios mientras se estiraba apoyado contra la pared. El tener que despertarse repentinamente a diferentes horarios cada noche le recordaba un poco al entrenamiento que habían tenido con Bisky hace un par de años atrás con la única diferencia que esta vez **no caía ninguna piedra de gran tamaño sobre su cabeza si no despertaba a tiempo.**

Se acerco a la heladera y miro el pequeño calendario. Cinco días más y llegaría el día de presentar a Mizuki al resto de sus amigos.

No muchos habían respondido, pero quienes más les importaban ya se encontraban en su departamento ayudándolos con los preparativos.

 _-¿Hora de la comida?...-_ comentó Kurapika mientras entraba a la cocina.

El moreno asintió, camino hasta donde estaba la pava y reviso si el agua ya encontraba en su punto justo -… _ya es su horario_ -. Apago la hornalla y comenzó a preparar la mamadera.

- _Ya veo…-_ el rubio se acerco y busco un vaso en la alacena _-…¿ansioso por que llegue el día?_

- _Un poco…ya quiero que todos conozcan a Mizu...y ver sus reacciones_ -tapo el biberón y comenzó a agitarlo para que se mezclara correctamente-… _Bisky seguro me dará un sermón como Mito-san_ -rió nerviosamente.

Levanto una ceja– _¿Por?_

- _Bisky además de ser nuestra maestra, a veces nos cuidaba y se preocupaba como una madre...justo como tu lo haces a veces...-_ el kurata se sonrojo _-...Mito-san, cuando le conté lo que había pasado, dijo que_ _ **un bebé**_ _ **no se tiene que traer al mundo en esas condiciones**_ _...y estoy seguro que Bisky nos dirá lo mismo._

Kurapika recordó que los dos jóvenes habían estado bebiendo alcohol cuando tomaron la decisión de usa la carta después de una conversación de " _suposiciones de como seria un hijo entre ellos dos_ " y para probar que la carta _"no funcionaría_ ".- _Tu tía tiene razón…_

- _Lo se…pero…no me arrepiento…y se que Killua tampoco_ \- levanto el dedo de la tetilla para dejar salir un pequeño chorro de leche causado por la agitación anterior _-… lo volvería a hacer._

El mayor sonrió – _Me alegra oír que no se arrepienten_.

 _"_ _Realmente no has cambiado nada"._

.

..

...

..

.

 _-...¿alguna confirmación?-_ pregunto el albino antes de tomar otro sorbo de café.

- _Solo Palm que dijo que tal vez lleguen un poco más tarde por los horarios de los vuelos_ -respondió mientras comprobaba por ultima vez su correo electrónico antes de cerrarlo y suspender la Notebook.

- _¿Están seguros que sus amigos no se molestaran al no ser avisados de que es una fiesta para presentar a Mizu?_ \- Mito seguía sin poder comprender la decisión de su sobrino por querer mantener todo el asunto en secreto. Sabía, por una historia con bastantes hoyos en ella, que la familia de Killua no era para nada ' _normal_ ' y por esa razón no podían darse el lujo de gritar ciertas cosas a los cuatro vientos, pero igualmente seguía pensando que al menos podrían haberles dado una pista y no solamente decirles que ' _vinieran a su casa_ '.

" _Al menos podrían haberles dicho que era para una fiesta_ ".

 _-Probablemente la que mas se moleste sea Palm y nos persiga con cuchillas por toda la casa_ -bromeo Killua ganándose una mirada de enojo de su hermana y otras de asombro por parte de Mito, Leorio y Kurapika.

 _-¿Que clase de '_ _ **amigos**_ _' hicieron ustedes dos en todos estos años?-_ dijo Leorio quien ya había conocido a la nombrada que, por lo que había visto, no aparentaba para nada ser ese tipo de persona.

- _Ya sabes, Gon se hace amigo hasta del enemigo...-_ termino su café y se encamino hacia la cocina _-...no me sorprendería si algún día se hace amigo de Hisoka_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico de cabello azabache con solo escuchar el nombre de quien dijo que pelearía a muerte con él.

 _-Buen punto._

* * *

 _OH CIERTO, de paso aprovecho para anunciar dos cosas:_

 _La primera que voy a empezar (nuevamente) mini-comics relacionados sobre este fic para aquellos que les gusta el fanart mpreg pero que nunca encuentra (enserio ¿por qué nadie dibuja m-preg del fandom hxh?)._

 _La segunda, es sobre unos minis comic de hxh muy random con el tema de 'verdad o desafió' que también podrán encontrar en mi tumblr._

 _Tumblr: **xxlovelyrose95xxartbook**._

 _Pondré el link directo en mi profile owo._

 _Bueno eso es todo, ¡nos vemos el próximo en capitulo!_


End file.
